Fantasías
by Oyuki-Flor
Summary: Hyuga Hinata ha vivido 20 años sin conocer el deseo sexual. Un inesperado encuentro le demostrará que las fantasías si existen pero Naruto Uzumaki le arrebatará al único que ha deseado. ¿SasuHina?. Leve NejiHina y NARUSASU.


_Los personajes de Fantasías, son del __**Manganime**__ de __**Naruto**__, by Masashi Kishimoto._

**Fantasías** es mi primera historia en esta página y quise compartirlas con Ustedes.

Con mucho cariño para **MaliciadoUrden** por ser una excelente escritora y una de mis grandes favoritas.

**(…)**

**Fantasías.**

**(…)**

Tenía 20 años y era la hija mayor de la familia hyuga sin embargo, por muchos esfuerzos que Hinata hiciera, ante los ojos de su padre, nunca sería mejor que su hermana, menor que ella por cinco años.

No podía quejarse de su vida, estaba estudiando su carrera en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país y era la más destacada de su clase, e incluso del Instituto. Sus tiempos libres los dedicaba a cosas simples pero que a ella realmente le hacían sentirse viva, acostumbraba leer y disfrutar de la música, o simplemente disfrutar de la soledad, del silencio que la rodeaba y sorprenderse de las cosas de la vida que para ella, nunca eran monótonas.

Tenía amigos, sí pero, muy pocas veces salía a divertirse con ellos.

Su vida era… buena. Aunque se sentía sola y ningún sentimiento llenaba ni su cuerpo ni su alma.

Hinata Hyuga podía amar con facilidad cada detalle de sus días: el cielo, una flor, su almuerzo, una nueva obra literaria… pero no había amado jamás a una persona, no al menos de tal modo en que ella pudiera sentir que era necesitada, deseada. Nadie jamás la había mirado pidiéndole con el silencio de sus ojos, que fuera solamente para ésa persona.

Constantemente sentía temor y aunque ella era realmente digna de admirar por todo cuanto hacía además de ser una persona, no lo percibía así porque nunca nadie le había demostrado una caricia de afecto sincera, nadie lo veía ni lo imaginaba pero, todo era silencio y oscuridad a su alrededor.

**(…)**

Tenía 20 años y era el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha. No tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermano pero la rivalidad siempre existiría entre ellos… o al menos de parte de Sasuke.

Era esa rivalidad que nace siempre entre hermanos y que frustra cuando, el que es en ciertas áreas más hábil, es además, modesto.

Sasuke era un chico brillante, lleno de talento y el mejor estudiante de aquella "prisión" en la que estudiaba. Por sus habilidades él tenía su futuro asegurado en los negocios de la familia pero se sentía vacío.

Pese a su joven edad, acechado incansablemente por todas las chicas que estudiaban en aquella institución e incluso por las empleadas y hasta colegas de sus padres, él nunca había encontrado en ellas lo que realmente buscaba y del pasado, lo único que quedaba en su alma, eran heridas que aún sangraban.

¿Cómo con tan sólo 20 años se podían tener en el alma, heridas sangrantes?. Él no lo sabía pero, así era.

En ese presente, él no estaba seguro de, si quería o no encontrar el amor, no le importaba, simplemente vivía para superar a su hermano, para ser el mejor.

**(…)**

En una de las noches en que el verano está apenas naciendo, ellos se miraron a través de las ventanillas de los automóviles en que viajaban.

Cada uno regresaba ya a su casa.

Ella vio a un chico con una seriedad sepulcral que lo hacía ver todavía más atractivo.

Él vio a una chica atractiva que no le sonrió.

**(…)**

Y a partir de ésa noche, el encuentro de miradas seguía sucediéndose, siempre en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora y cada vez, ellos intentaban extender, aunque sólo fuera unos segundos más, sus efímeros encuentros.

**(…)**

A Hinata le gustaba observar a aquél desconocido vestido de misterio, lucía apuesto pero ella veía algo más.

Era como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de él. Encontraba grandeza y superioridad en su físico pero soledad en su alma, ni una sonrisa con quien compartir las cosas _simples _de la vida. Lo contemplaba casi con descaro y quería que la claridad de sus ojos se inundara con la vida de aquél extraño. Sentía deseos de conocer todo de él porque le era difícil creer que alguien así, no pudiera sonreír.

**(…)**

A partir de la quinta noche, Sasuke comenzó a observarla… pero tan penetrante era su mirada que aquella morena no podía hacer más que estremecerse, tanto que incluso ella misma se olvidaba hasta de cómo respirar adecuadamente… no le disgustaba sentirse así porque era algo completamente nuevo para ella y que de modo inexplicable, disfrutaba pero odiaba que al suceder esto, ella ya no pudiera indagar más sobre él.

Sasuke contemplaba un rostro bello. Se sentía como un idiota observando a aquella muchacha a quien sólo podía apreciar de la cintura hacia su cabeza pero más idiota se sentía porque, se preguntaba en qué momento le comenzó a interesar la tez de las personas, de ella específicamente. Observó unos hermosos ojos claros y lo que más incredulidad despertó en él fue, verlos llenos de inocencia.

**(…)**

Sasuke no pudo olvidarse de aquellos ojos puros.

Y Hinata no olvidó aquellos ojos oscuros que estaban tan solos, tan carentes de sonrisas, igual que los de ella.

**(…)**

Las noches sucedían a los días que rápidamente se sumaron para poder contar semanas.

Los intercambios de miradas siguieron efectuándose y los encuentros fueron inevitables…

Nada los detendría porque ambos chicos querían que se dieran. No podían dejar esos juegos de miradas porque cuando establecían el contacto entre sus ojos, callar era su forma de hablar, de gritar.

Simplemente las palabras, el tacto, ningún otro sentido hacía falta, al menos no todavía.

**(…)**

Hinata nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento, comenzó a soñar con el desconocido y se aterró al descubrir que ella deseaba ser el motivo que pintara una sonrisa en aquellos labios siempre renuentes al movimiento de curvarse.

No comprendió por qué, ante él, sentía conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra "deseo", un significado que le encendía la piel porque ella deseaba que el pecho de aquél joven, fuera su almohada y quizás las noches de insomnio se terminarían; deseó que sus brazos la protegieran; deseó que aquél misterioso joven, le tendiera siempre una mano para caminar a su lado… tal vez en silencio, pero siempre a su lado e incluso, se atrevió a desear que cada célula de su cuerpo, despertara bajo sus caricias.

Sasuke pronto se descubrió deseándola porque después de que como idiota contemplara a la chiquilla, pudo ver que ciertamente era ya una mujer, llena de inocencia, la cual era perceptible sólo con respirar… pero odiaba ver en sus ojos, debilidad… lo odiaba porque él sabía que ella era fuerte.

Y sus ojos inocentes se volvieron una obsesión para él.

Luego Sasuke dedujo que si sus ojos eran puros, su cuerpo también lo era, así que muy pronto, nació en aquel apuesto moreno un deseo: ver aquellos ojos rebosantes de pasión porque era lo único que a ella le faltaba para tener una mirada no sólo pura sino completa de emociones.

**(…)**

_Los ojos son la ventana del alma, el alma es el espejo de tu cuerpo_.

Sasuke deseaba que la frágil figura de la muchacha aprendiera a desbordar pasión… pero quería ser él, quien le enseñara cómo hacerlo; quería ser él, quien despertara su cuerpo; quería ser sólo él, quien hiciera que su sangre hirviera… como sentía hervir la suya propia con sólo mirarla.

_La sonrisa era la forma más simple de ser atractivo._

Hinata deseaba que aquél joven lo comprendiera, quería que supiera que no todo dependía de esos abismales ojos negros y esa cara que lucía siempre, perfectamente petrificada; sus labios podían hacer mucho más por él… pero quería ser ella la fuente de sus sonrisas, de todas aquellas que él pudiera dibujar en sus labios… quería que sólo fueran para ella.

**(…)**

En uno de los encuentros, Sasuke la miró tan intensamente, con tanta lujuria que ella sonrío aunque, Hinata no pudo ser consciente de cuanto disfrutó él, poder apreciarla justo en ese instante.

Sasuke también sonrió de forma… soberbia, era la respuesta a la reacción de ella.

Los labios carmesí de la muchacha se curvaron para mostrar por primera vez en su vida -Sasuke podía apostar sobre eso con la plena confianza de que ganaría- deseo, sed, pasión… estaban hambrientos y lo mejor fue que, sabía perfectamente que era a él a quien ella deseaba devorar. Contempló también como sus mejillas que por lo general eran sólo pálidas, se colorearon con picardía… incuestionablemente Sasuke sintió dicha sólo al mirarla.

Hinata notó cómo la había observado el chico pero fue tan nueva la mirada que éste le ofreció que lo único que pudo hacer antes de comenzar a hiperventilar, fue ruborizarse y sonreírle con cierto aire de alegría por comprender que aquél extraño la estaba observando como una mujer… y más aún, con la alegría de haber sido testigo de que aquél chico había sonreído con lo que por primera vez en su vida -Si bien Hinata no apostaba, ahora podía hacerlo con respecto a eso y tener la plena confianza de que ganaría- era sinceridad… como pudo, tomó el volante de su auto y siguió su camino, como todas las noches, girando hacia la derecha mientras que él, sólo se quedaba en aquél semáforo hasta verla desaparecer.

A partir de esa noche, Hinata aprendió a sonreír de la única manera que le faltaba en la vida: con deseo y no borró esa sonrisa ni en esa noche ni en las que le sucedieron. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió por la tremenda facilidad con la que su mente evocaba una mil veces más la mirada que el desconocido moreno le había obsequiado sólo a ella y que de modo incomprensible la hacía sonreír a pesar de todo.

**(…)**

Y con el pasar de esas noches, ella podía comprender en carne propia mucho más el concepto de "deseo" porque, se descubría excitada, húmeda… con sólo recordarlo, con sólo pensar en él.

Desde aquella noche, Sasuke… sonríe… entre otras causas, porque ha comprobado que por mucha timidez que una chica tenga, es humana y puede sentir deseos… mejor dicho, él puede despertar sus deseos pero además, no siente necesidad de fingir cuando su mente le trae los recuerdos de esa chiquilla: sus labios responden automáticamente así, al pensar sólo en ella. Sonríe también porque le divierte descubrir que nunca antes, una muchacha lo había hecho sentir de este modo y él nunca antes había deseado tanto, dejar de sólo imaginar el cómo era hacer el amor.

**(…)**

_Encuentras tu destino, justamente cuando decides tomar el camino que has elegido para escapar de él._

La noche en que Hinata vio por primera vez a ese misterioso extraño, había decidido tomar el camino largo para regresar a casa, disfrutaría de un recorrido distinto.

Ésa misma noche, Sasuke había decidido explorar una nueva ruta de acceso a la mansión Uchiha… sin tanta chiquilla (incluso chicos), persiguiéndolo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevería alguna vez a bajar de su auto y preguntar el nombre al otro: uno era orgulloso y nunca demostraría interés en alguien; la otra era tímida y nunca le preguntaría a un chico su nombre… así que, cada uno y por sus propios medios, los cuales realmente eran demasiados y sencillos, investigaría el nombre del contrario.

**(…)**

En otra noche, Hinata lo miró sonriendo. Ella quedó fascinada al ver su rostro y no pudo más que callar su alegría, no le respondió.

Pero Sasuke no se molestó porque la chica Hyuga no hubiera sonreído también. Al contrario, le gustó de sobremanera que no lo hiciera porque pudo apreciar una vez más, la serenidad de su rostro, su pureza y ante eso, como una ráfaga de viento nació en él, un deseo puramente carnal: hacerla suya justo ahí, quiso perderse en la inocencia de su mirada, quiso probar cada exquisito rincón de su cuerpo virgen, deseó hacerle el amor eternamente y supo que ella era la chica, la única a quien había deseado no sólo hacer suya sino hacerle completamente el amor.

Hinata pensó que amaba ésa sonrisa un tanto pícara y descubrió que ella viviría eternamente feliz si lo enseñara a sonreír de otras mil maneras y no sólo con aquél toque de lujuria. Se estremeció súbitamente al desear ver su sonrisa en el momento en que él la poseyera completamente. Pisó el acelerador y se alejó.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y notó cuan humedecida estaba. Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo. Probó todas las novedades que descubrió en ese acto y mientras se acariciaba fervientemente sólo podía pensar en una sola persona, un sólo chico: Uchiha Sasuke.

Luego de desear en su cama que Sasuke le hiciera el amor, ella tomó una ducha pero los deseos no desaparecían y de la misma forma en que el agua tibia la recorría sin cesar, deseó que la lengua del joven, rodara por absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Esa fue la primera noche en que la habitación de Hinata se inundó de leves gemidos emanados de su persona. Fue la primera noche en que, en su cama, había evidencias del apetito que, un chico, que Sasuke le despertaba.

Desde ese encuentro, Sasuke se dedicó a imaginar mil posibilidades en las cuales, le haría el amor apasionadamente, en las cuales, ambos llegarían a la gloria cuando sus cuerpos fueran sólo uno.

**(…)**

Las fantasías en cada uno de ellos se hicieron más intensas con el correr de las noches que pronto se sumaron para contar meses.

Hinata descubrió que Uchiha Sasuke había despertado en ella el deseo de entregarse aún cuando nunca antes lo había sentido, ni si quiera pensado en ello.

Tanto era el apetito que sentía ya por el moreno que estaba segura de que, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke, beber de él, sentirlo en su interior… hacerlo suyo. No quería estar lejos de él porque ya no sabría cómo podría continuar sin todo aquello que el joven le daba a su vida… él la complementaba, aunque hasta ahora sólo en forma de fantasía.

Se había enamorado como una tonta de él y estaba asustada, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera todo eso por un desconocido?... no había lógica ni razón pero, así era.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía claro que la deseaba, quería devorarla de ser posible… Quería tomarla, poseerla, llenarla absolutamente, sentía la necesidad extrema de hacerle el amor de manera que pudiera entregarle todo lo que es él sólo de esa manera. Sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, no quería ver que sus ojos estuvieran opacos a pesar de sonreír… amaría verlos sonreír al igual que a sus labios. ¿Se había enamorado como un idiota de ella?, no lo sabía pero interna y silenciosamente deseaba ser su mundo.

**(…)**

Hinata se asustó porque la realidad le gritaba eufórica que no podía estar más tiempo alejada de él, ya no quería únicamente las fantasías, se había cansado de soñar y ya las eternas noches no le eran suficientes, no más.

En el próximo encuentro que tuvieran, ella bajaría de su auto y comenzaría a conocerlo, eso si es que no se le iba encima suplicándole que la hiciera suya, confesándole que odiaba su virginidad porque era la prueba clara de que él no la había poseído… ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás.

Hinata daría el primer paso… era la otra Hinata, una que ni siquiera ella misma conocía pero que desde luego, vivía en su interior, una que quería más de un hombre de lo que hubiera imaginado.

**(…)**

Sasuke la deseaba como nada que hubiera deseado antes.

Su temperamento era el de una fiera enjaulada porque ya no le bastaba con mitigar sus deseos en soledad y con sus propias manos. Necesitaba poseerla y lo quería ya pero en una tarde en que Sasuke decidió esperarla un poco más temprano de lo habitual, vio pasar a un joven rubio conduciendo a toda velocidad. Faltó casi nada para que ése loco conductor pasara a traerlo de corbata.

Era un idiota irresponsable, pensó Sasuke más que irritado por todo lo que le pasaba sólo a él.

El vehículo se detuvo unos metros adelante y el conductor se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras que Sasuke le daba la espalda y suplicaba para que la hora en que ella apareciera, llegara.

Se perdió en sus deseos y no fue sino hasta que el rubio posó una mano a su hombro que se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando así que volvió la mortífera mirada hacia él pero no pudo reaccionar apropiadamente ante lo que vio.

Frente a él, un par de juguetones y azulados ojos lo contemplaban. Eran los más hermosos ojos que jamás antes había observado y estaba además esa resplandeciente sonrisa. Se ruborizó al instante desviando la mirada para evitar ser descubierto… aunque fue tarde.

Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, ni en sus pesadillas.

Como el flash de una cámara, Sasuke se vio a sí mismo, haciendo el amor con este idiota al que encontraba sumamente atractivo. Movió de un lado a otro su cabeza para disolver la fantasía e intentó parecer indiferente.

El otro chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que él, calló al notar como los ojos del moreno lo habían apresado sólo por unos, casi imperceptibles instantes. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sintió que hacía calor en esa noche de invierno.

El rubio se presentó como Uzumaki Naruto y se disculpó por la tontería que había cometido.

Para compensar su falta lo invitó a cenar.

Sasuke estaba indeciso porque aún cuando todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que ella pasara por ese camino, este rubio sólo era un idiota que lo distraía y además, le dificultaba el poder olvidar sus deseos. No supo -Claro que lo sabía- el por qué pero aceptó acompañarlo.

**(…)**

El moreno llegó a tiempo para mirar a la joven pero en esta ocasión, no se detuvo y aunque se maravilló con ella, siguió su camino.

Esa noche, Hinata lloró por primera vez gracias al desconocido.

Esa noche, Sasuke fantaseó con la hermosa morena pero también con aquél idiota que se cruzó en su camino. Maldición, si sólo no se hubiera atravesado, él seguiría pensando sólo en ella aunque, no quería del todo borrar la imagen de Naruto.

**(…)**

Tres noches pasaron y Sasuke ya no esperaba bajo aquel semáforo. Hinata lloraba todavía más y se odiaba porque se había permitido fantasear con algo ridículo.

A la cuarta noche de ausencia por parte del moreno, Hinata aguardó todavía con la esperanza de verlo llegar y vencer su debilidad para hacer realidad sus fantasías… y hasta sus sueños. Y en efecto, él pasó sólo que iba acompañado de un guapo joven que le revolvía seductoramente los cabellos y se mordía el labio inferior mientras contemplaba al joven Uchiha.

Sasuke volteó a mirarla y sonrió lánguidamente, como despedida. Ella no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla justo cuando sus miradas se conectaron y fue entonces que distinguió también la hermosura del joven que lo acompañaba.

**(…)**

Esa noche, el joven Uchiha no fue a casa.

Se dirigieron al apartamento de Sasuke y él cedió ante el dominio del otro.

Naruto le hizo el amor. Lo hizo suyo pero no únicamente de las mil maneras en que él fantaseó con hacer suya a la morena de inocente mirada, fueron mil y una formas que lo llevaron al éxtasis pero más le sorprendió que en cuanto el rubio le dedicó una mirada llena de lujuria y pícara sonrisa, el recuerdo de ella se desvaneció completamente.

En aquella habitación, jadeos incesantes prevalecieron toda la noche y la entrega fue absoluta: ojos negros miraron únicamente ojos azules; no pensó en nada ni en nadie más y dejó que el deseo de poseer y ser poseído le dominara.

Ambos se besaron con pasión desmesurada y se devoraron como nunca imaginaron que lo harían.

**(…)**

El tiempo pasó y Sasuke y Naruto fueron los amantes perfectos. Habían nacido el uno para el otro, si se tenían mutuamente, no necesitaban nada más… a pesar de que eran como el día y la noche, como el silencio y la fuerza que intenta romperlo.

**(…)**

Neji tomó como suya a Hinata en una noche de tormenta. Él había ido a buscarla y las imágenes que presenció fueron tan arrebatadoramente seductoras que no dudó ni un instante en sustituir las manos de ella por las suyas propias.

Neji únicamente la hizo suya y ella dejó que la tomaran.

Hinata indiscutiblemente disfrutó del sexo pero esa noche, sobre esa cama, nadie hizo el amor y ella no pudo olvidar el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

**Fin.**

**(…)**

Ok pues escribí inspirada en las grandes historias de MaliciadoUrden que me fascinan.

Ojalá haya logrado transmitirles algún tipo de sentimiento o emoción con todas ésas letras, les agradezco por haber dedicado tiempo para leer y les agradeceré aún más si alguien desea dejar review =D


End file.
